mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni
Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni — dwudziesty czwarty odcinek drugiego sezonu oraz pięćdziesiąty ogółem. W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie musi odkryć, kto nadgryzł tort państwa Cake. Obiecała im bowiem, że nikt go nie ruszy. Odkryje też, by nie sugerować się pochopnymi podejrzeniami.. Fabuła Obietnica Pinkie dotycząca dostarczenia ciasta thumb|left|Wspaniały tort z marcepanu!Na początku odcinka widzimy, wielki tort, upieczony przez państwa Cake. Pinkie Pie komentuje go mówiąc, z czego jest zrobiony. Głównie z marcepanu, mascarponeMascarpone, jest to ser, który wyrabiany jest ze śmietanki i masy cukrowej. Pinkie jest pewna, że w tym roku państwo Cake, wygrają konkurs i chwali ich, że przeszli w tym roku samych siebie. Pani Cake i jej mąż dziękują Pinkie za takie komplementy, oraz za to, że zgodziła się pilnować ciasta w drodze do Canterlotu. Dla różowej klaczy to przyjemność. Nagle odzywa się Applejack, prosząc, by już wyruszyli, gdyż tort trochę waży, a Big Macintosh ledwo go niesie na grzbiecie. Pinkie krzyczy, że nie ma problemu, zakłada na głowę czapkę z czerwoną lampką i wychodzą z cukierni. Dostarczenie tortu do pociągu thumb|right|Eskorta tortowaWokół ustawione są poprzeczki, by nikt nie zastawił drogi. Pinkie idąc tyłem, mówi, że Big Mac ma na grzbiecie cenny ładunek, a za nim idą Państwo Cake. Oni potwierdzają to, co powiedziała Pinkie Pie dodając, że wiele miesięcy planowali wypiek tego tortu. Nagle Big Mac potyka się o coś i tort zaczyna się chwiać. Pan Cake mdleje. Pinkie, widząc ich zaniepokojenie, woła Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash, by pomogły. Dwa pegazy utrzymują tort dzięki linom. Pinkie jest pewna, że tort dojedzie na stację w całości. Państwo Cake zapewniają, że wierzą Pinkie na słowo. Dla Fluttershy tort jest za ciężki i gdyby nie interwencja Rainbow Dash, najprawdopodobniej tort by spadł. Pinkie widzi Twilight Sparkle czytającą książkę i woła ją, by pomogła. Jednorożec używa bariery ochronnej, by tort nie spadł. Państwo Cake, jak widać, chyba sami pilnują Twilight i są bardzo zdenerwowani. Pinkie woła Applejack i Rarity, które trzymają przy torcie trampolinę. W końcu docierają na stację. Pinkie aż skacze z radości, a Państwo Cake oddychali z ulgą. Pinkie otwiera drzwi od pociągu i mówi, że trzeba go jeszcze wnieść, zapomniała jednak jaki ten tort jest wielki. Pan Cake znowu, po raz trzeci, mdleje. Wychwalanie tortu Big Mac zamyka ramę pociągu i już wiadomo jak włożono tam tort. Pinkie dziękuje swoim przyjaciółkom, że pomogły jej wnieść tort do wagonu deserowego. Natomiast Twilight dziękuje za to, że zaprosiła je na konkurs cukierniczy w Canterlocie. Rarity jest pewna, że to będzie wyśmienite wydarzenie. Applejack ją poprawia, że to jest tort i chce go spróbować. Pinkie uderza Applejack w kopytko i mówi, że ich tort będzie najpyszniejszy. Wymienia po kolei jego skład. Applejack, aż ślinka cieknie. Pinkie powtarzając "Mmm", robią to również jej przyjaciółki. Pinkie wskakuje na stół i z pewnością siebie mówi, że to najlepszy tort w całej Equestrii! Konkurencja Nagle w drzwiach pojawia się niejaki Gustave Le Grand, gryf. Eklerki - Gustave Le Grand thumb|Eleganckie eklerkiGustave Le Grand najpierw się przedstawia. Wypiek Państwa Cake, nazywa "siermiężnym wypiekiem", a potem pokazuje swoje wyborne delicje, ekskluzywne, eleganckie eklerkiDługie ciastko francuskie z parzonego ciasta. Wyjmuje lampkę i oświetla nimi swoje dzieło. Tak jak wcześniej Pinkie Pie - jest pewien wygranej. Kładzie swój wypiek na stole i z pewnością mówi, że to on wygra konkurs. W drzwiach pojawia się nowy konkurent. Miasto racuchów - Donut Joe thumb|right|Miasto racuchów!Okazuje się nim dawny znajomy z Canterlotu Twilight, Donut Joe. Pyta się go, co robił w Ponyville. On odpowiada, że szukał składników do jego miasta racuchówSą to niedużej wielkości placki, najczęściej czymś posypane, np. cukrem pudrem. Opowiada o swoich racuchach sypiąc je kolorową posypką. Jak wcześniej inni konkurenci, jest pewien, że wygra i jego sklep stanie się sławny w całej Equestrii i śmieje się złowieszczym śmiechem. Przerywa mu kobiecy śmiech. Czekoladowy Łoś - Mulia Mild thumb|right|Czekoladowy łoś!Przed kimś "idzie" czekoladowy łoś. Pinkie wita się z nim. Potem przedstawia się Mulia Mild i pokazuje swojego czekoladowego łosia Jak każdy wie, czekolada wyrabiana jest z miazgi kakaowej, tłuszczu kakaowego, środka słodzącego i innych różnorodnych dodatków. Gustave i Joe patrzą się na nią, jak to ona opowiada o swoim wypieku, oraz że na pewno wygra. Gryf podchodzi do niej i mówi, że jest ona w błędzie. Potem niejaki Joe do Gustave'a, że jego eklerki nie mają szans z jego racuchami. Pinkie krzyczy, że nikt nie pobije jej tortu marcepanowegoSłodka masa cukiernicza. Mulia mówi, że "zwykły" tort nie pokona jej czekoladowego łosia. Nagle pociąg zaczyna odjeżdżać. Wtedy odzywa się Twilight: Pinkie strażnik Wszyscy cukiernicy idą do swoich pokoi, warcząc, mrucząc coś pod nosem, a Gustave wręcz mówi wprost, że nikt z nim nie wygra. Rainbow chce już iść spać, tak samo jak Applejack. Przyjaciółki kierują się do swoich pokoi. Pinkie zatrzymuje je i krzyczy, że trzeba pilnować tortu. Rarity patrzy na tort i zastanawia się, czemu Pinkie nie wypowiedziała słowa "tort". Różowa klacz tłumaczy im, że wszyscy pewnie wiedzą, że tort jest najsmaczniejszy w Equestrii i będą chcieli go zjeść. Każe im trzymać straż. Twilight mówi, że to przesada. Applejack uspokaja ją, że nikt nie tknie jej tortu. Pinkie jednak dalej swoje. Rainbow ma tego dość i idzie spać jak reszta. Pinkie postanawia sama trzymać straż przez całą noc. Tajemnicza noc... thumb|left|Pinkie nie śpijPinkie przez całą noc stara się nie zasnąć. Chodzi w kółko, obserwuje tort. Jednak oczy powoli jej się zamykają...gdy już ma zasnąć, ktoś z tyłu przelatuje szybko i znika. Pościg za latającym cieniem Pinkie krzyczy, by się zatrzymał, jednak postać ucieka. Różowa klacz biegnie przez wagony, a cień najwidoczniej posiada skrzydłaWyraźnie widać, że postać porusza się bardzo szybko, czyli potrafi latać. Pinkie dobiega do końca wagonu i nic tam nie zastaje. Pościg za postacią w kapeluszu Pinkie nagle widzi postać w oknie posiadającą kapelusz. Biegnie za nim. Postać ma najwidoczniej bardzo długi ogon, gdyż widać jak faluje. Pinkie dobiega na początek lokomotywy. Widzi tam jednak konduktora dorzucającego węgiel. Pinkie wraca do wagonu cukierniczego. Tajemnicza "uderzająca" postać thumb|right|Pinkie i nawiedzony pociągPinkie siada..gdy tu nagle same opadają żaluzje! Można przysiąc, że to wina magii jednorożca.Nic nie jest przypadkiem, a opadnięte żaluzje na pewno nie opadły same, tylko "ktoś" im pomógł, np jednorożec czarujący magią Pinkie krzyczy, że ma nie zbliżać się do tortu. W tle słychać odgłosy kopyt. Nagle najwidoczniej postać na coś wpada, a Pinkie mówi: Żaluzje wracają do normy. Pinkie od razu patrzy w przedział przyjaciółek. Nagle widzi przekrzywiony obraz, który wcześniej taki nie był. Pinkie patrzy chwilę na ciasto... i smacznie zasypia na stojąco. Ranek Pinkie leży na podłodze i smacznie śpi. Nastał ranek. Słychać pianie koguta. Pinkie drapie się po grzywie i wstaje. Różowa klacz od razu zwraca nerwowo uwagę na tort i oddycha z ulgą, że nic mu nie jest. Znów komplementuje go, mówiąc, że wygląda wspaniale i się oblizuje. Do pokoju wchodzi zaspana Twilight. Zniszczenie smakołyków thumb|left|Okaleczony tortJednorożec przeciera oczy i rozgląda się. Nagle krzyczy „O rety!” i podchodzi do tortu. Pinkie chwali się nieskromnie, że należą jej się podziękowania za udaną robotę. Twilight jednak zwraca uwagę Pinkie, że za wcześnie się zachwalała. Odwraca tort... i widzi wielką wyżartą dziurę. Pinkie wpada w szał i krzyczy wniebogłosy. Do pokoju wchodzą przyjaciółki i inni cukiernicy. Pytają się co się stało. Pinkie jest załamana. Pinkie z pewnością siebie mówi, że trzeba zacząć dochodzenie. Na co Twilight: Pinkie nagle zakłada kapelusz. Stwierdza, że od dziś jest prywatnym detektywem. Applejack jest trochę zdziwiona, że to Pinkie będzie prowadziła dochodzenie. Ona wtedy mianuje Twilight swoim „Piętaszkiem, który zadaje śmieszne i oczywiste pytania”. Dochodzenie Pinkie Pie Twilight pyta się czy już mogą zacząć dochodzenie. Pinkie chwilę się zastanawia i odpowiada, że... nie! Ona stwierdza, że wie doskonale kto jest sprawcą. Wszyscy są w szoku, Twilight nie dowierza i pyta się jakim cudem może to wiedzieć. Pinkie chodzi po pociągu i tłumaczy, że dokonał tego cukiernik, który dobrze wiedział, że jego deser nie może się równać z ich marcepanowym dziełem sztuki. Pinkie zwraca się tymi słowami do... Gustave'a!. Gustave cień thumb|right|Gustave w roli złoczyńcy próbuje zniszczyć tort marcepanowyW "retrospekcji" widzimy, jak Gustave w postaci cienia próbuje ugryźć tort. Pinkie jednak mu na to nie pozwala. Wszystko to widzimy w czarnych i białych kolorach. Nikt nic nie mówi, prócz lektora. Nagle Gustave wiąże Pinkie Pie i kładzie ją na torach. Śmieje się złowieszczo i wtedy lektor mówi "O rety!". Widać jeszcze piłę, którą uruchomił Gustave i przecina nim tort marcepanowy. Wyjaśnienia Twilight Pinkie znowu zwraca się do Gustave'a, że on to zrobił tylko dlatego, żeby pozbyć się ciasta i wygrać. Twilight mówi, że to nie ma sensu. Pinkie nie wie, co ma jednorożec na myśli. Wtedy pyta się jej jakim cudem tu jest, skoro przywiązał ją to torów. Pinkie wtedy się zastanawia... i wpada na "genialną" odpowiedź, że to wcale niegłupie pytanie. Twilight zwraca uwagę, że tort nie został pocięty i wyraźnie widać ślady zębów. Wtedy Pinkie przyznaje jej rację i uniewinnia Gustave'a, mówiąc, że on nie mógł tego zrobić, bo nie ma zębów tylko dziób. Chodzi znów po pociągu i stwierdza, że to robota... Joe! James Kuc Wtedy widzimy kolejną retrospekcję. Widać w niej Joe przebranego w strój szpiega. thumb|left|James, James kucAkcja dzieje się w nocy. Joe, jako "James Kuc" popija sok z klaczami w innym przedziale. Wtedy na jego elektronicznym zegarku widzimy tort, kucyka i bombę. Zostawia to, co pił i idzie do wagonu, gdzie jest Pinkie, która ma na sobie kapelusz policjanta. Przecina szybę i wrzuca tam granat, który powoduje, że Pinkie zasypia. Używa lustra, by odbić lasery wokół tortu i przecina go. Jest zadowolony, a jego kopytko tulą dwie klacze: Cherry Berry i Golden Harvest. Twilight ratuje sytuację Twilight krzyczy, że tu nie ma żadnych laserów i trochę obraża Joe... Wtedy odzywa się Rarity, że byłoby mu do twarzy w smokingu. Pinkie wzdycha i przyznaje, że "chyba" jej asystentka ma rację. Wtedy Pinkie przygląda się czekoladowemu łosiowi. Twilight krzyczy, że to tylko łoś z czekolady. Pinkie mówi, że jego twórczyni wpadła w panikę na widok tortu MMM. Pinkie tym razem wskazuje Mulię Mild. Mulia Mild ninja Pokazuje się od razu retrospekcja. Widać na niej Milię przebraną w strój ninja, wykonującą "kocie ruchy". Pinkie w kapeluszu policjanta pilnuje tortu, a Mulia zakrada się do wagonu. Ogłusza Pinkie Pie patelnią i mieczem samuraja przecina tort marcepanowy na wszystkie kawałki. Oburzenie Twilight Twilight każe różowej klaczy się uspokoić. Dla niej to niedorzeczne. Mulia cała się trzęsie ze stresu. Widać, że to nie ona. Pinkie ponownie przyznaje rację Twilight. Potem chodzi w koło. Była w 100% pewna, że tort mógł zniszczyć tylko inny cukiernik. Pinkie wtedy komentuje miasto racuchów, że ma wspaniałą konstrukcję, polaną wyśmienitym lukrem z kolorową, chrupiącą posypką. Pinkie potem unosi eklerki, podchodzi do łosia z czekolady i mówi: Tajemnicza postać atakuje! Pociąg wjeżdża do tunelu. Słychać krzyki Pinkie Pie. Kiedy już robi się widno, okazuje się, że ktoś nadgryzł inne słodkości! Pinkie przyznaje się, że nie wie kompletnie kto to mógł zrobić. Dochodzenie Twilight thumb|right|Twilight powinna grać w kryminałach Twilight dochodzi do Pinkie i tłumaczy jej, że aby poznać prawdę, musi przestać rzucać nietrafne oskarżenia. Prosi wszystkich, by weszli do swoich przedziałów. Zamienia się kapeluszem z Pinkie Pie i rozpoczyna swoje dochodzenie. Żeby rozwiązać zagadkę, Pinkie musi odpowiadać jako świadek, gdyż cały czas była na miejscu "zbrodni". Pinkie się nagle burzy, ponieważ myśli, że Twilight ją oskarża o zjedzenie tortu. Twilight zaprzecza i pyta się czy widziała coś ważnego. Pinkie krzyczy, że widziała czyjąś sylwetkę. Twilight każe się cofnąć, co Pinkie bierze zbyt serio. Śledztwo latającego cienia Pinkie opowiada, jak to goniła tajemniczy cień przez cały pociąg. Prawie go miała, jednak zgubiła go w jednym z wagonów. Twilight rozgląda się i po chwili krzyczy, że mają pierwszy ślad. Twilight sugeruje, że wie już kto to zrobił. Prosi Pinkie, by opowiedziała jej co było dalej. Różowa klacz przypomina sobie, że usłyszała coś z przodu wagonu i dobiegła, aż do lokomotywy. Śledztwo za postacią w kapeluszu thumb|left|Twilight zbiera śladyTwilight z Pinkie dociera do lokomotywy. Tam jednorożec się rozgląda. Pinkie mówi jeszcze, że zastała tylko konduktora w kapeluszu dorzucającego do ognia węgla. Dla Twilight brzmi to podejrzanie i bierze kapelusz konduktora. Patrzy w niego i krzyczy, że to nie ma sensu! Nie pokazuje jednak Pinkie co wyciągnęła i odkłada kapelusz z powrotem na głowę konduktora. Pyta się Pinkie co było dalej. Pinkie krzyczy, że wróciła do tortu i zabiera Twilight kapelusz. Śledztwo za "uderzającą" postacią thumb|right|Pinkie, spokojnie, będzie twoja kolejPinkie chodzi po wagonie z lupą. Twilight stoi nad nią. Pinkie wzdycha i oddaje Twilight kapelusz i kontynuuje, mówiąc, że żaluzje same z siebie opadły. Opowiada dalej, że słyszała odgłosy kopyt i nagłe uderzenie. Potem kiedy żaluzje już się podniosły i zrobiło się widno, zobaczyła przekrzywiony obraz. Twilight podchodzi do niego i ze zdziwioną miną zabiera "coś" z obrazka. Pinkie kolejny raz tego nie widziała i jest zła. Twilight pyta ją co dalej. Klacz mówi, że pilnowała tortu, znaczy spała przy torcie całą noc. Rankiem tort był ugryziony. Twilight jest już pewna kto to zrobił, więc każe Pinkie, by sprowadziła resztę. Ujawnienie złodziejów Mulia ciekawa jest po co ich tu wezwali. Twilight wtedy wchodzi i stwierdza, że pewnie są ciekawi dlaczego zostali tu wezwani. Joe podziwia jej przenikliwość. Twilight podchodzi i oznajmia, że odkryły kto nadgryzł tort. Gustave nie wie jakim cudem. Twilight odpowiada: Twilight wyciąga z torebki niebieskie piórko. Pinkie oznajmia nagle, że miała rację, iż to Gustave. Twilight broni go, mówiąc, że on nie ma niebieskich piór. Pinkie sądzi, że się ufarbował i wygłupia się, próbując sprawdzać pióra cukiernika. Latający cień to... thumb|right|Rainbow ukrywa się przed PinkieTwilight tłumaczy, że kiedy Pinkie ścigała cień, który nagle zniknął, to on odleciał. Wyjawiło się, że sprawcą była Rainbow Dash! Tylko ona wśród pasażerów posiada niebieskie pióra. Postać w kapeluszu to... thumb|right|Fluttershy konduktor Pinkie krzyczy, że sprawa załatwiona. Twilight się z tym nie zgadza i mówi, że w lokomotywie obejrzała czapkę konduktora. Otóż znalazła różowy włos z grzywy. Pinkie od razu naskakuje na Rainbow. Ona jednak się broni, gdyż nie ma w grzywie różowego. Pinkie ciągnie Rainbow za grzywę, sądząc, że ta nosi perukę. Twilight każe jej przestać i tłumaczy, że kiedy pobiegła do lokomotywy, zobaczyła konduktora. Jednak to nie był on tylko Fluttershy! Pegaz jest zdenerwowany, a Pinkie krzyczy, że ją załatwi. Twilight opowiada dalej. "Uderzająca" postać to... thumb|right|Chyba doskonale wiemy kogo to auraPrzyznaje się, że ostatni ślad trochę ją zmylił. Powtarza, że kiedy Pinkie pilnowała tortu, zasłony opadły. To nie jest żadna zagadka, tylko czary jednorożca. Kiedy złodziej jednak próbował uciec, zostawił ślad na portrecie. Była to rzęsa. Twilight podchodzi do Rarity i pyta się wszystkich, czy zauważyli, że jednorożec się dziś inaczej uczesał. Rarity się broni mówiąc, że zmiana uczesania to nie zbrodnia. Twilight odsłania oko Rarity. Nie dość, że to Rarity nadgryzła tort... to jeszcze nosi sztuczne rzęsy! Przeprosiny winowajców thumb|left|Rarity przyznaje się, że nosi sztuczne rzęsy! A, i że zjadła tort Rarity, Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash przyznają się do zjedzenia tortu. Przepraszają za to. W opowieściach Pinkie tort wydawał się przepyszny i oczywiście taki był. Przyjaciółkom jest wstyd za to. Pinkie jednak się nie gniewa i cieszy się, że tajemnica się wyjaśniła. Twilight przerywa jej, że jednak nie. Otóż zagadką jest jeszcze, kto nadgryzł inne smakołyki. Pinkie z dumą oznajmia, że trzeba teraz szukać śladów. Twilight zamienia się z nią kapeluszami. Jednorożec z zaciekawieniem pyta czy Pinkie już wie, kto nadgryzł tort. Różowa klacz oznajmia, że to byli... cukiernicy! Winowajcy zjedzenia innych smakołyków thumb|right|Winowajcy!Pinkie pokazuje, że Gustave ma resztki musu na wąsach, Joe ma eklerki na głowie, natomiast Mulia ma posypkę na policzkach. Twilight jest oburzona ich zachowaniem. Gustave przeprasza Mulię, ale według opisu Pinkie łoś z czekolady był po prostu przepyszny. Joe przeprasza natomiast Gustave'a. Opis jego eklerek był taki, że nie dało się im oprzeć. Potem Mulia przeprasza Joe. Według opisu Pinkie sama ślinka ciekła na widok racuchów. Wszyscy dojeżdżają na miejsce.Warto zauważyć, że w innych odcinkach mane 6 jedzie do Canterlotu bardzo krótko, a w tym odcinku potrzebowały całego jednego dnia ! Gustave jednak martwi się, że ich smakołyki zostały zjedzone i nie mają z czym się pokazać na konkursie. Pinkie wie jak to naprawić i wyskakuje z wagonu. Epilog Pinkie pisze list do Księżniczki Celestii: thumb|left|Twilight częstuje Księżniczkę kawałkiem toru, na który Pinkie ma ochotęOkazało się, że Pinkie wpadła na pomysł połączenia wszystkich tych smakołyków w jeden wielki tort. Zdobyli oczywiście pierwsze miejsce. Pojawia się osobiście Księżniczka Celestia i oblizuje się na widok tortu. Twilight chce poczęstować księżniczkę, pytając ją czy ma na niego ochotę. Pinkie krzyczy, że nie odmówi i znajda tort w całości. Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać. Cytaty :Pan Cake: Dzięki, że zgodziłaś się zająć transportem do Canterlotu! :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma sprawy, to dla mnie przyjemność! :Applejack: Ee... przepraszam, ale moglibyśmy już wyruszyć? Ten tort trochę waży, co Big Macintosh? :Big Macintosh: Ee... Tak. :Pinkie Pie: No dobrze, kochani, już prawie jesteśmy w domu! Jak państwo widzą, tort jest w dobrych rękach! Teraz jeszcze trzeba będzie go... wnieść. :Rarity: Jestem pewna, że to będzie wielkie wydarzenie. :Applejack Co tam wydarzenia! To jest tort i chcę go spróbować! :Gustave le Grand: Droga pani, pani i ten łoś z musu jesteście w błędzie. :Donut Joe: Twoje nijakie eklerki, nie mają szans z racuchami. :Pinkie Pie: Jedyny możliwy zwycięzca to tort marcepanowy! :Mulia Mild: Zwyczajny tort przenigdy nie pokona mojego łosia! :Applejack: Tak, ja też idę na sianko. :Pinkie Pie: Więc... Idę o zakład, że w nocy dojdzie do ataku sabotażu! Musimy trzymać straż! :Pinkie Pie: No właśnie! Chyba należą mi się gratulacje za dobrze wykonaną robotę! :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, nie wiem, czy nie za szybko chciałabyś spocząć na laurach, Pinkie. Popatrz. :Pinkie Pie: Nasze marcepanowe dzieło sztuki... ktoś je... okaleczył! :Pinkie Pie: Teraz musimy ustalić, kto je wygryzł. :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba raczej: kto je nadgryzł. :Pinkie Pie: Dokładnie! Wygryzł i nadgryzł! :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze Pinkie, może zaczniemy dochodzenie? :Pinkie Pie:Pierwsze, śmieszne pytanie, droga Twilight, na które odpowiedź brzmi... :Twilight Sparkle: Tak? :Pinkie Pie: Nie! Ja wiem kto to zrobił! :Pinkie Pie: Co masz na myśli, mój Piętaszku? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Tu nie ma laserowego systemu ochrony! A Joe nie jest przystojniakiem z filmu! Jest zwykłym miejscowym osiłkiem! :Rarity: Ale byłoby ci do twarzy w smokingu! :Pinkie Pie:Kiedy się tak przyglądam innym deserom, widzę, że ten jeden nie może mi spojrzeć w oczy. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, to łoś z czekolady. :Pinkie Pie: To wszystko staje się coraz bardziej tajemnicze. :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, to proste - gdy się popełnia zbrodnię, lepiej nie zostawiać śladów, zwłaszcza tak oczywistych jak... to! :Pinkie Pie: Aha! Niebieskie pióro! Wiedziałam, że to on, Gustave le Grand! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, Pinkie! Kiedy ścigałaś podejrzanego, on nagle zniknął, to dlatego, że odleciał. Jednak zostawił małą pamiątkę. Może nie, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Ja nie lubię tortów! :Pinkie Pie: Więc znowu ty! Różowy włos prosto z twojej grzywy! :Rainbow Dash: Ja nie mam w grzywie różowego, Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie:Nosisz perukę? :Rainbow Dash: Au! Puszczaj! :Fluttershy: O rety! :Pinkie Pie: Ja cię załatwię, Fluttershy! :Rarity: Och, o! Co? Czy to zbrodnia zmienić czasem uczesanie? Zbrodnią jest tego nie robić! :Twilight Sparkle: Czyżby? :Rarity: Tak, jestem winna! Noszę sztuczne rzęsy! No i nadgryzłam tort. :Twilight Sparkle: Jeszcze nie! Wiemy już kto nadgryzł tort marcepanowy, ale kto się dobrał do innych deserów? :Gustave le Grand: Naprawdę mi przykro, Mulio. Według opisu Pinkie, twój mus był po prostu... Mmmm, musiałem ugryźć. : Ciekawostki * Pewna Pegasister, o pseudonimie "Hyponysis", obliczyła w swoim programie, że ciasto które niósł Bic Mac ważyło ponad 149 kghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3X6p9NuBSgo - link do wideo na youtubie 07:28. Zostało to obliczone nie uwzględniając podstawy. Galeria en: MMMystery on the Friendship Express Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu